


The Professionals - Close to You - fanvid

by greenheartVids



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenheartVids/pseuds/greenheartVids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why - despite everything - Bodie and Doyle will never leave CI5...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professionals - Close to You - fanvid




End file.
